


[星战文理AU番外]种草莓（DQ向）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 作者:溜达（Люда）分级:PG原作:[星战文理AU]修拖拉机不是绝地之道！（无cp向）简介:最近心潮澎湃想写cp文，竟然破天荒没有发刀/第一次涉足DQ领域脑洞就这么奇/本篇可以当AU里的AU看，因为原作并不是DQ向，这次只是正好有人问我"种草莓"是啥，然后发现这梗适合用在这儿！原作也是我的，但没发AO3~





	[星战文理AU番外]种草莓（DQ向）

**Author's Note:**

> 原设定:  
> PPT:银河理工大学 电力工程系  
> 安纳金:塔图因机电职业学校 机修系  
> 杜库:银河中央财经大学 经济系  
> 老绿:某语言学院  
> 奎刚:科洛桑农业科技大学 植物科学系  
> 欧比旺:内环农业大学 土壤农业化学系  
> 温杜:科洛桑行政学院 政治系

标题:[星战文理AU番外]种草莓（DQ向）

作者:溜达（Люда）

 

正文:

在杜库还没离开武士团的时候，他还能勉强对圣殿里的农业热潮睁一只眼闭一只眼，假装视而不见，借机免于参与。

直到有一天在私人房间，杜库被走廊里清脆的农具碰撞声生生从冥想中拽了出来。

趁来人尚未把门叩响，杜库赶紧抢先道:"进来。"

现在杜库的背后，师徒链接的另一端，站着的是奎刚了，衣襟上还挂着一块新鲜的污迹。杜库怀疑奎刚几分钟前还在圣殿的实验田里辛勤劳作。

奎刚是个好徒弟，虽然个性都很强的师徒俩免不了争执一一杜库扶额叹了口气一一但他不得不承认这段师徒关系是再合适不过的了。

两人的刚正个性殊途同归，都恪守自己内心的准则，不拘泥于规矩，又略夹杂些质朴。但杜库桀骜的个性在奎刚身上也得到了充分的发挥。他的学徒坚定不移地将生命原力所视甚高，这也是两人分歧所在一一奎刚自始至终都对发展农业有着深深的执念，而杜库相信自己的高瞻远瞩，工业化即将成为时代浪潮。尽管如此，杜库依然对这个他看着成长起来的徒弟有着连农业化与工业化的天然鸿沟也无法隔开的深厚感情。

"我的徒弟......"杜库缓和了一下语气，打量着手提铁桶，拎着铲子的奎刚，"你这样急着赶来是有什么事吗？"

奎刚深吸了一口气，似是鼓起勇气准备开口。

只听"铛"的一声，小铁桶在地上弹了一下，伴随着稀里哗啦的声音翻倒在地。横七竖八的农具散落间，一角书脊尤为显眼。没等杜库定睛看清，他高大的徒弟便呼地甩下外袍遮住了一地狼藉，但还是盖不住杜库升起的好奇心。

"那是什么，我的老学徒？"杜库状作随意地询问，尽量掩饰话语中的探究意味。不料奎刚听了问话，手足无措，想在衣服遮掩下不露痕迹地把东西捧回桶里的企图也破灭了。奎刚不得不略带挫败感地回答:"呃......师傅......只是农书而已。"

杜库皱了皱眉:"我的老徒弟时刻都惦记着农学的研究。不过这很好，圣殿的农业技术发展都指着你和欧比旺呢。好好努力。"

奎刚再次深吸一口气:"所以一一师傅，我想一一想请您跟我一起探究一下一一种草莓。"

"种草莓？"杜库不赞成地挑了挑眉，"虽然我不是农业专业的，但我也知道草莓在科洛桑很难成活。光、热、水......这些条件都不到位。你确信自己要挑战这个高峰，而且，还是带上你经济系的老师傅一起？"

"其实在科洛桑的圣殿里种出草莓也不是什么难事，师傅。"奎刚俯身把小桶挪到一边，直起身，向杜库这边跨了一步。杜库疑惑地打量着近在咫尺的奎刚。

一双微微颤抖却又坚定的手搭在了杜库肩上。

"师傅，请允许我冒昧地向您演示，如何在科洛桑的圣殿里种出草莓。"奎刚脸上是一幅下定了什么未知决心的表情。

"怎么种......唔......"

他徒弟唇上的温度与他的交织在了一起。生涩与紧张在唇间磨蹭着蔓延开来，渐渐浸润了熟稔与从容。杜库没有推拒，连手指也无多余动作，任由老徒弟求知探索。

嘴唇羽毛般的碰触沿着喉咙向下，不舍地拂过脖颈，最终在锁骨暂驻，试探着接连磨蹭。杜库了然一笑，他知道接下来要发生的是什么。他抬手覆上老徒弟凌乱的长发，捻起一缕散乱的发丝，在指间摩挲。

"师傅，请允许我......"伴着湿热的呼吸，奎刚还有一丝迟疑的轻柔嗓音在杜库耳边响起。作为回应，杜库侧一侧头，脸颊贴上奎刚的发顶，按捺住了奎刚没出口的问句。奎刚最后的那丝迟疑也消影无踪了。

锁骨旁传来的轻微压力像随手挑弄的音符，沿着琴弦涟漪般震荡，敲击在杜库的心弦上。一波未平一波又起，是绵绵不绝的撩拨。杜库不自觉又把奎刚搂紧了些。

心弦上震动的余波渐渐趋于平静，绵长的一吻以几下蜻蜓点水的轻啄告终。杜库望着奎刚，表情更加温和。杜库的指尖沿奎刚长发生长的方向滑下，划过刚刚亲吻着的地方，几分钟之后那里将诞生一枚新鲜的"红草莓"。

忽然，杜库把手一抬。

"我的老徒弟，原来就是这本'农书'，启发你来找你的老师傅实践'种草莓技术'的啊！"奎刚猝不及防，只能眼睁睁看着书从小桶里腾空而起，稳稳落在杜库手中。杜库打量几眼书名，笑的愈发了然。

奎刚无意对上了师傅意味深长的笑容，顿时耳根一红。

"师傅，我......一定是乔卡丝塔大师光看书名，疏忽审查，放错了地方。我原先不知道它混在我常借阅的农书堆里的，不然，我也......"

杜库俯身一吻，结束了奎刚磕磕绊绊的解释。

"我知道，我的老徒弟。

我也爱你。"

 

毋须赘言，杜库当然一清二楚这本"农书"是怎么混进他农业系的老徒弟的研究资料堆里的。

杜库自己虽然极其反对圣殿的农业狂潮，但他怎可能不时刻关注他的老徒弟在研究些什么呢？悄无声息把这本书放对了地方，再简单不过。

就算他的老徒弟和圣殿里的其他人同样是农业化的拥趸，也无妨。

毕竟，这可是奎刚啊。


End file.
